Queen of Champions II
Queen of Champions II is a boxing sports fighting video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Years later, worldwide releases of the game were rebranded as Queen of Champions 2 Part of the Queen of Champions series, it is a port of both the ''Queen of Champions'' and ''Queen of Champions DX'' arcade games with some variations. Gameplay Queen of Champions II features a boxer known as Ayumi Miyamoto, fighting her way up through ranks of the Euro Boxing Association. After facing a series of colourful fictional opponents in three circuits, the goal is to win a final "Dream Fight" against a highly skilled boxer named Princess Dream. Ayumi has a limited repertoire compared to most of her opponents. her punches are limited to left and right jabs, left and right body blows, and a powerful uppercut. The uppercut can only be used once the player earns a star, which is typically accomplished by counter-punching the opponent directly before or after certain attacks are launched. The player can acquire up to three stars. To perform the uppercut, the player needs to press the start button once a star is earned. To defend, Ayumi can dodge left or right, duck, and block punches by putting up his guard. Ayumi also has a heart counter, which decreases upon being hit, blocking a punch, or throwing a punch that the opponent dodges or blocks. When the counter decreases to zero, Ayumi temporarily turns pink and appears exhausted, leaving the player unable to attack but still able to dodge, duck, and block. At this point, Ayumi can regain some hearts (and her normal color palette) only by avoiding the opponent's punches. She immediately loses all of her hearts upon being knocked down, but can regain some by getting up. A bout can end by knockout (KO), if a fighter is unable to get up within ten seconds after being knocked down; by technical knockout (TKO), if a fighter is knocked down three times in one round; or by decision, if the bout lasts three full rounds without a clear winner. In order to win by decision, the player must accumulate higher than a certain point total by punching the opponent and/or knocking her down; the needed total varies from one boxer to the next. However, some bouts cannot be won in this manner and will automatically result in a loss for the player if the opponent is not knocked out. Ayumi can only get up three times during any one bout; if she is knocked down a fourth cumulative time, she will be unable to rise and thus lose by knockout. When Ayumi loses her first bout to a ranked opponent, she will have a chance to fight a rematch. However, if she loses a Title Bout, she will fall in the rankings – one place for the Minor or Major Circuits, two places for the World Circuit. Losing a rematch causes her to fall one place (unless she is already at the bottom of his circuit), forcing her to fight her way back up. A third loss (not necessarily a consecutive one), or a loss in the Dream Fight, ends the game. Characters Ayumi faces a total of 14 opponents: three in the Minor Circuit, four in the Major Circuit, six in the World Circuit, and Ms. Dream. However, three of the World Circuit bouts involve previously defeated opponents with new moves. These characters include: * Martine LeBlanc: A wimpy boxer from Paris, France. First fought in the Minor Circuit. * Helga Schröder: An ex-military officer from Berlin, Germany. She is the second opponent in the Minor Circuit. * Diana De Groot: An experienced boxer from Amsterdam, Netherlands. She is the champion of the Minor Circuit and if hit when her head go up and down the player earns a star. * Isabella Fernandez: She was a flamenco dancer from Madrid, Spain before becoming a boxer. Isabella is the first fighter from the Major Circuit and the first fighter to need a strategy involving her taunts. * Alexandra Andersen: Formally known as The Masked Scandinavian in Arm Wrestle Bros. She hails from Copenhagen, Denmark. If knocked down once, she will not get up again. Alexandra is a Major Circuit Boxer. * Elizabeth Quinton: A self-proclaimed Queen that knows how to teleport. She can be quite difficult to defeat as her moves can be hard to understand. * Petra Magnussen: Petra is a fighter from Stockholm, Sweden and has her own signature move. She will charge at you to KD (knock down) you in one punch but can be prevented with a body blow. She is champion of the Major circuit. * Jenna Laaksonen: A Finnish boxer whose moves resembles a beautiful dance. * Erika Losnedahl: A pious Norwegian who can throw three uppercuts in a row really fast. She only appears in the world circuit. * Marina Romanov: The World Circuit's champion who enjoys drinking soda pop and has a signature move up her sleeve. She can use her spin punches to her advantage. * Princess Dream: The Ruler of Dreamland. She is the final opponent of the game. Circuits Minor Circuit Major Circuit World Circuit Dream Fight Another World Circuit Category:NES Games Category:Original Games Category:Combat Sports Games Category:Action Sports Games Category:Sports Games